This program will provide research-training opportunities for medical students who may elect to pursue careers in basic or clinical neurological sciences research. The program will provide summer research fellowships to potential clinician scientists early in their education. In addition to providing hands-on laboratory experience, the program will inform students of clinical neuroscience careers, and educate them in patterns of research support. Training will be on a full-time basis for 2 months in the summer. The program is designed to encourage highly competitive students to enter the Medical Student Scholars Program or MD/PhD program by pursuing a Ph.D. during their medical training. Trainees will be selected based on an application filed initially at the end of their first year of medical school. Trainees will be assigned to a laboratory of one of the participants in the program, where they will carry out mentored research. Preceptors have been selected based on their active research programs in areas related to the clinical neurosciences, especially stroke, trauma, and neurodegenerative disorders. Together, the laboratories provide a broad range of research opportunities ranging from basic molecular biological/biochemical approaches through community-based human research programs. At the end of the first summer's research program, the students will present the results of their research at a fall medical student research symposium, which will also involve research presentations by students in the MSTP program. Students selected for appointment will be encouraged to obtain multiple periods of short-term research training during the years leading to their clinical degree. Such appointments may be consecutive or during "off-quarter" periods. Where appropriate, trainees will be encouraged to present their results at national meetings, and support will be provided for students to attend such meetings. [unreadable] [unreadable]